The We Welcome Flames Game
by WolfHEARTSYami
Summary: Welcome to the We Welcome Flames Game! Where you may go ahead and flame any character from the Twilight or Death Note Universe and see how they react! So come and flame us!
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I should be working on other fictions, but I don't really care…_

WolfDoodlez: *stands up straight and spits into microphone* Welcome to the 'We Welcome Flames Game!' Here, in the comments you may flame any character from either the Twilight or Death Note Universe!

Light: And you put these two random series together, why?

WolfDoodlez: Well Mr. Lawyer…

Light: Lawyer? Where the hell did you get lawyer from?

WolfDoodlez: I dunno…ANYWHO, as I was saying…

Edward: Light is an investigator, not a lawyer…

WD & both the Twilight & Death Note Casts: O.o

Emmett: What the hell--

Edward: *sighs* I have been alive for more than three hundred years…

WolfDoodlez: Go on…

Edward: so I've traveled the world…

WolfDoodlez: *adopts therapist glasses* Yes…

Edward: So I've been to Tokyo…

WD & Twilight & Death Note Cast: Oohhhhhhhhh…

Mello: Now I get it…

Emmett: Yep, Eddie's just another rapid fan girl.

Everyone except Edward: *nods*

Edward: Am not!

Near: Psssh yeah, your last name even spells 'I'm a gay' backwards.

Everyone except Near whom is very proud of himself for noticing this before anyone else: ?

Bella: Wait, no Near, Light's last name is Yagami which is 'I'm a gay' backwards. So Light's gay, not Edward. 'Cuz if Edward's gay, that would be weird, considering we already have a son…

Carsile: Daughter…

Bella: Whatever.

Near: *finally understands* Oh. *pulls out puppets*

Edward: Hah!

Light: …

WolfDoodlez: ANYWHO…

Jacob: Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?

WolfDoodlez: The sky.

Jacob: *nods* Ah, I see.

WolfDoodlez: And now some examples:

_Dear Alice,_

_HAH! YOU'RE SO SHORT! MUCH SHORTER THAN ME!!! MUWHAHAHA! SHORTIE! WAIT UNTIL I TELL AL—I MEAN MY IRON BORTHER—I MEAN, UH… THE WALL!_

_-Not-So-Short-Anymore_

Edward: Gee, I wonder who that was from…

Rosalie: Defiantly not that annoying blonde kid from Twilight: Truth or Dare…

Emmett: Are you sure Rose? I mean, I was sure that was…

Rosalie: Sarcasm Emmett, I was using sarcasm…

Emmett: Oohhhhhhhhh…

WolfDoodlez: How will you respond to this Alice?

Alice: Simple, I am not short…

Emmett: Yes you—

_And in that moment, Alice's hand flew up to Emmett's mouth. Emmett stopped, surprised at Alice's quickness. _

"_Let me finish, Emmett…" Alice replied simply._

_Emmet gave a simple nod, before touching his tongue to Alice's palm, making her pull back in disgust._

"_I am not short! But—"_

_There was a rumbled of "Suuuuuuuuure your not" from the rest of the cast, but Alice's held up her licked hand to continue._

"_I am fun sized. Not short."_

Edward: Yeah, didn't see that coming.

L: Of course you couldn't Edward, Alice is the physic one.

Emmett: *coughs* More fan girls.

L: Fan males.

Emmett: *cough*Fan girls *cough*

L: *sighs*

WolfDoodlez: Let's try another one…here's one for Light, I mean Mr. Lawyer…

Edward: Invest---

WolfDoodlez: WHATEVER!

_Dear Light:_

_Why do so many people think you're cute? You are so not. I mean your hair is orange… and your name is "I'm a gay," right? Near is so sexier than you. His hair is BLEACHED!_

_-Light's fan girl NOT!_

Near: My hair is not bleached!

Everyone except Near and Light: SUUUUUUUUURE IT'S NOT.

Light: One fan girl does not belong to me? How is this possible?! *does Kira laugh* IT ISN'T POSSIBLE! MUWHAHAHAHA! *pulls out Death Note and writes 'Light's fan girl NOT!'* DIIIIIIIIE ANTI-FAN GIRL! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! ALL FAN-GIRLS BELONG TO ME!

Light Fan Girls Girl: Whoop! Go Light!

WolfDoodlez: And this concludes the first chapter of the 'We Welcome Flames Game!' Please leave some flames! Thank you!

_Yahoo, more crappy writing by me! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to the official second chapter of the 'We Welcome Flames Game!" Thanks to all the reviewers. Sorry this is so late. And if you haven't read the new installment of 'Twilight: Truth or Dare,' then you wouldn't know that from now on, I will be known as WolfHEARTSYami (or at least until I change my name again), but for now in my fics I will be known as WHY.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Death Note, they belong to their owners/authors.**_

WHY: Hello! It's it your favorite host, WolfHEARTSYami! *waits for cheers*

Twilight and DN Cast: Boo!

WHY: *Bows* Thank you! Thank You! You are too kind! And now, onto the flames.

Alice: Hopefully some are actually from REAL reviewers not some people you made up—

WHY: *covers mouth* Uh, please ignore that false statement…

Alice: *growls*

Light: *snort*

WHY: Alright Mr. Lawyer, read the first flame.

Light: I'm not a law—

WHY: Shut up and read…

Light: Fine. This flame is from xPrincessKagurax to_ Bella_ and_ Edward_: Why would you name your child Renesmee?! (A/N: Sorry, tweaked it a bit…)

Edward: Well--

Bella and Jacob: *cuts of Edward* Renesmee?

Carsile: *to Bella* You know, your daughter? *to Jacob* Your imprint?

Jacob: Whatever. I love Leah…

Edward: You known WolfHEARTSYami, your own opinions are really starting to ruin your fictions.

WHY: Oh, go jump off a cliff. Oh, wait! I forgot, your girlfriend already did! *smiles sweetly*

Edward: Shut up.

Bella: Back to the task at hand, *to Edward* I thought we had a son.

Edward: A son?

Bella: Wasn't his name Charlie?

Carsile: Bella?

Bella: Hmm?

Carsile: *sigh* That's your father, Bella.

Bella: Whose my father?

Carsile: Charlie.

Bella: Then whose my son?

Carsile: You don't have a son.

Bella: I don't?

Carsile: No, you have a daughter.

Bella: Is her name Charlie?

Carsile: No it's Renesmee.

Bella: Wow. Who came up with that stupid name? (A/N: No offense SM, I actually kinda like the name Renesmee…)

Carsile: *sigh*

Rosalie: This could take a while…

WHY: Light, next dare…

Light: This one is for me: _For having an obsession over being a god and that potato chip thing._

Emmett: Yeah Light, what was with that potato chip thing?

Light: I'm multi-talented. I can write with my right, watch the mini television in my chip bag, and of course, take a potato chip and EAT IT!

Emmett: Weird.

Alice: *looks at L* And you couldn't figure out he was Kira?

L: Light's Kira?!

Alice: *face palm* No really?!

WHY: *Grabs paper from Light*

Light: Hey!

WHY: Last flame is for _Misa _and_ Bella_: _'Just for being their annoying selves.'_

Misa: Misa-Misa is annoying?!

Bella: I'm not annoying; I'm just not perky.

WHY: Yes, I think we covered that in the other fic. Matsuda!

Matsuda: The last commenter we are hearing from for this chapter is _Kitty Taim_ who says: _Light just plain sucks, Near, Matt, Mello, L, A, BB and any other Whammy kid is better. In fact, i suggest my story, (A Notebooks End, A Dragon's Beginning) to prove that Light sucks and with that i will grab a fish, and slap Edward and Light with it. (Run off from the 'I'll take a potato chip' scene)._

Edward: *looks at Light with confused face*

Light: *looks at Edward with same confused face*

Both Edward and Light: Huh?

WHY: -author-ness powers-

-Kitty Taim appears-

KT: *pulls out tuna from pocket* Come here boys!

Edward and Light: O.o *begin to run*

KT: *chases* Come back here!

BB, L, A, Matt, Mello-Jello, Near, and any other Whammy kid: *party in the background, because some person actually likes them*

WHY: Well I guess that's it!

Jacob: Yep! Until next time!

WHY: See ya!

KT: *begins to hit Edward and Light with tuna* Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

_**Thank you for the reviews! I will try to get you two into the next chapter! Thank you though for reviewing and sorry it's so short, I'm just kinda tired of writing at the moment. Oh well, click the button below and tell me if you hated or loved it. Also, leave more flames! **_


End file.
